


Крестный Фей

by herat



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Humor, M/M, sort of
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>встреча Золушки и Крестного фея в реалиях Кингсмен</p>
            </blockquote>





	Крестный Фей

\- А говорили - фей. Добрый, - осторожно напомнил Эггси, стараясь не то что не сводить с нового знакомого взгляда - не моргать без острой необходимости.  
Сводные братья с дружками жались друг к другу в противоположном углу таверны, утирая разбитые носы, и усиленно пытались слиться с окружающим пейзажем. А самопровозглашенный фей Гарри Харт (если это, конечно, его настоящее имя) как ни в чем ни бывало потягивал свой гиннесс.  
\- Как мало вы знаете о добрых феях, молодой человек. У нас тоже бывают черные дни, не все же сеять доброе, светлое, вечное. К тому же одним волшебством хороший костюм не оплатишь, так что приходится иногда подрабатывать на стороне.  
"Это кем же?" - почти сорвалось с языка, но инстинкт самосохранения в кои-то веки пахал и за себя, и за того парня и вовремя намекнул, что лучше им не знать деталей. И вообще задавать поменьше вопросов.  
\- И что дальше, вы подарите мне хрустальные туфельки?   
Харт поперхнулся гиннессом.   
\- Замечательно, - попенял он Вселенной и грязному потолку за компанию, наконец, прокашлявшись, - он еще и трансвестит.  
\- Кто?! - возмутился парень. – Вы, случаем, сказкой не ошиблись? По канону фея-крестная должна подарить Золушке хрустальные туфельки... можно - кроссовки...   
\- Уж лучше туфельки, - не согласился фей, в очередной раз брезгливо поморщившись при взгляде на внешний вид своего подопечного.  
\- ...и отправить на бал к Прекрасному принцу.  
\- Не к принцессе? Или это снова... как там его? Канон?   
У Эггси, наверно, даже уши запылали. Все же не каждый день, походя, совершаешь каминг-аут перед своим феем-крестным.  
\- Нет, здесь как раз... кхм, совпало.  
\- Ясно, - Гарри хлебнул еще гиннесса, мечтая, кажется, о водке. - Знаешь, в мое время молодые люди хотели стать шпионами или космонавтами, а теперь грезят карьерой банального жигало. Вот оно - поколение, выросшее на Красотке.  
И этот сукин сын так горестно вздохнул, оплакивая то ли деградацию общества, то ли свой опустевший стакан, что мир перед глазами Эггси подернулся багрянцем.  
\- Легко вам говорить с вашей… упаковкой, и волшебным зонтом, и серебряной ложкой в жопе, а у меня выбора нет!   
\- Ну почему же? Выбор есть всегда. У тебя огромный потенциал, глупо растрачивать его на балы и принцев. Тем более что у нас и без того получается слегка нетрадиционная сказка. Так что давай-ка забудем о каноне и для начала определимся с тем, чего же ты на самом деле хочешь?  
Никому еще не приходило в голову задавать Эггси подобных вопросов. Его будущее было расписано отчимом на годы вперед и представляло собой весьма убогое зрелище. Но какой бы нетрадиционной не была наша сказка, а дело неминуемо шло к счастливой развязке. И глядя на импозантного мужчину напротив, Эгси, возможно, впервые в жизни ясно осознал, кого… простите, чего хочет. Инстинкт самосохранения, не выдержав напряжения, хлопнулся в обморок.  
Но это уже совсем другая сказка. С рейтингом повыше.


End file.
